Fue necesario que rozaras la muerte
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: En el que Goenji se da cuenta de lo que siente por Kazemaru y le pide una cita. Acepta, y lo lleva a la torre de metal, todo va bien, pero al volver a casa, los hechos dan un giro inesperado.
1. introduccion

_**Creo… que te quiero**_

**Mi segundo fic yaoi, una petición de kamon-dark-kazemaru, así que se lo dedico a ella, ¡espero que todos lo disfrutéis! ^^**

Después de un largo entrenamiento, lo que todos estaban deseando era ducharse, para quitarse ese desagradable olor a sudor de la piel. Mientras se cambiaban, Goenji y su amigo Hiroto mantenían una conversación algo incómoda para el moreno.

-¡Eh! ¡Goenji! –Gritó el pelirrojo para llamar su atención- ¿Lo ves? Luego dices que no es verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿El qué? –el reclamado puso su atención en el chico de ojos esmeralda que le hablaba.

-Le estabas mirando… ñ.ñ -canturreó el pelirrojo.

-¡No es verdad! –Replicó el del pelo de punta-. Por favor, si es un chico… ¿por qué iba yo a estar mirándole?

-Ah, no sé, tú sabrás lo que quieres –el chico pálido sonrió- porque… sabes lo que quieres, ¿no es así?

El moreno apartó la vista con el ceño fruncido. Siempre la misma historia: él se quedaba embobado, Hiroto le llamaba, insinuaba que le gustaba el atleta, y él no le hacía ni caso. Kiyama podía ser un pesado, pero en el fondo tenía razón, y Shuuya lo sabía. Llevaba unas semanas pensando, y nunca había estado con una chica, ya con quince años y medio, y eso era bastante raro ya que tenía muy buen tipo y figura, debido a los entrenamientos. Pero si buscaba en su memoria, él sabía que no había salido con nadie porque no había querido, o simplemente porque no le interesaba.

Frente a eso, muchas chicas, y algún que otro chico, se tiraban de los pelos. ¿Cómo alguien así no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en el amor?

Al oji negro, por su parte, nunca le había importado lo más mínimo ese tema, y estaba claro que jamás se había enamorado. Aunque sabía que él sí les gustaba a otras personas… nunca se había planteado corresponderles.

Por el camino de vuelta a casa, los dos amigos se pusieron a hablar del tema.

-Hiroto, sobre lo de antes… -empezó Goenji.

-Sí, lo que tú digas, según tú no te gusta y la idea es propia de un depravado sexual… -interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-¡No! –se quejó el otro.

-¡¿No? ¡Ja, palabras textuales de Goenji Shuuya! –Replicó el de ojos esmeraldas-. Y que sepas que no me sentaron nada bien. Ni a Tsunami, ni a Tachimukai, y creo que a Midorikawa tampoco.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Shuuya por enésima vez-. Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte. Decía… que creo que tienes razón –el pelirrojo le miró, estupefacto-. Creo que me gusta Kazemaru… ¿qué? –preguntó el moreno, al ver que su amigo le miraba fijamente.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ja, yo tenía razón! –estalló.

-Estás loco… -dijo Goenji con la gotita estilo anime.

-¿Y… cuándo se lo vas a decir?

-¿¡Decírselo! ¡Ni hablar de eso!

-Cobarde…

-Pervertido…

-No saques las cosas de contexto –replicó el pelirrojo-. A ti te gusta Kazemaru, y si no se lo dices te estarás comportando como un auténtico idiota.

-¡No soy ni idiota ni cobarde! ¡Es más, pienso decírselo la próxima vez que le vea!

-Ah, genial. Mira, ahí lo tienes –el ojos esmeraldas señaló detrás de Goenji-. Adelante. ¿Qué? ¿A que ahora no eres tan valiente? –se burló de su amigo, que se había quedado paralizado en cuestión de instantes.

El goleador de fuego se armó de valor y cruzó la calle y detuvo a Kazemaru, que escuchaba música.

-¿…? Ah, hola Goenji-kun –le saludó el peli azul-. ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Quería… yo… porque… eh… tú… -la lengua del delantero decidió jugarle una mala pasada en ese momento-. Yo… tú… luego… quiero decir, ¿quieres tú luego ir a la Torre metal de?

-Jajaja, claro que sí –el chico de ojos castaños se rió de buena fe de la frase tan rara que le había dicho su amigo y siguió su camino, contento de haber sido invitado por el pelo pincho.

Mientras tanto, con Goenji…

Esa sonrisa… le derretía, y le daba unas ganas de cogerle y llenarle de besos… adoraba su carita de ángel, y la manera que tenía de caminar, hablar, respirar, sonreír… hacía que se estremeciera con el simple contacto de su suave piel, y cada vez que pensaba en ese niño suspiraba como idiota. (xD)

POR LA TARDE, EN CASA DE KAZEMARU…

El peli azul peinaba su suave cabello con un cepillo mientras Fubuki y Midorikawa se reían de fondo.

-¿Queréis callaros? Parecéis colegialas –les dijo Kaze-kun.

-Oh, Kaze-kun –se burló Midorikawa-, perdónanos, no queríamos ofender a tu llamita de fuego –dijo antes de estallar en risas junto con el peli plateado. El oji marrón les miró de reojo, asesinamente-. Uh, qué miedo, nene…

El ex atleta sacó dos camisas del armario y les pidió su opinión a sus amigos, quienes cuchicheaban cosas pervertidas en voz baja, y se reían, el peli azul de verdad que estaba harto de eso, no tenía que haberles contado jamás sus sentimientos por el delantero de fuego. Decidió atacar con sus propias armas.

-¿Y vosotros qué, eh? Cobardes malditos… tú, Mido-chan, que cada vez que hablas con cierto pelirrojo pareces una gelatina verde, ¿eh? –Fubuki rió el comentario de su amigo.

-Bah… -el moreno se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Las razones que le hacían temblar cuando se acercaba a su delantero de los meteoritos no eran las que el peli azul pensaba. Ellos dos salían en secreto desde hacía por lo menos dos meses, y se ponía nervioso al verle porque entre la emoción de estar junto a él y pensar en las noches con dolor de trasero que le hacía pasar…-. No te metas conmigo. Lo de Shiro-chan es peor.

-¡Eh, yo no te he hecho nada! –se sonrojó el chico de las nieves.

-Ya, pero tenía que distraer la atención de mí con algo –explicó el oji negro-. Oye, nene, si hoy resulta que no ligas con tu querido fuego parlante, ¿vendrás con nosotros a ese nuevo local que han puesto enfrente del campo de entrenamientos?

-Ya sabía yo que tramabas ir allí, lo llevas mirando una semana como si te lo fueras a comer –se rió Shiro.

-Sí, supongo que podría ir… -aceptó el ex atleta-. Y ahora, por favor, fuera de mi casa. Me voy.

-¿A tu cita con Goenji-baka? –preguntó Mido-kun para molestar.

-¡No le llames así!

-Bueno… tranquilo –mientras salían los tres por la puerta-. ¿Podemos acompañarte?

-¡No!

-Jo… ¿y espiarte? –dijo ilusionado el peli verde. Tendríais que haber visto la cara de Kaze-chan.

-Vamos, Mido-chan, déjale, necesita intimidad con su llamita… ¡corre! –y se llevó a su amigo corriendo a casa, mientras reían por el camino. Kazemaru se fue directo a la Torre de Metal.

**Bien, hasta aquí la introducción, habrá otros dos o tres capítulos más, creo.**

**Buena suerte, ¡adiós! ¡Y dejad reviews, se agradecen!**


	2. capítulo uno

_**1. Mi vida se hunde lentamente sin ti…**_

**Aquí empieza el drama.**

"Vale, ya estoy aquí". Goenji esperaba pacientemente al lado de la torre a Kazemaru. Estaba nervioso. "¿Y qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué él me gusta? Ni siquiera sé si siente lo mismo".

-¡Hola, Goenji! –le saludó alegremente esa voz que tanto le hacía estremecer. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, nervioso. Si quería declararse, lo tenía que hacer ya.

Estuvieron hablando muy animadamente, pero cada vez que el peli pincho se decidía a hacer lo que se había propuesto, al final acababa desviando la conversación a un tema realmente tonto. Por su parte, Kaze-chan intentaba entender por qué su amigo estaba tan nervioso, e intuía que si se lo preguntaba, sólo conseguiría ponerle más nervioso todavía. Así que no dijo nada, e intentó sonreír todo lo que pudo para darle confianza.

/

Cierto peli plateado se dirigía a hacer sus compras, caminando sin descanso bajo el ardiente sol. Cada vez hacía más calor, y él sabía que no era bueno para su cuerpo, ya que resultaba demasiado débil para estas situaciones, pero su hermano Atsuya estaba algo enfermo y necesitaba medicinas.

/

"Vamos… tienes que decírselo", pensó Goenji.

-O-Oye Kazemaru…

-¿Ah? –el oji castaño le miró, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Eh-h, que… que es muy tarde, creo… que debemos irnos ya –agachó la cabeza, regañándose a sí mismo.

Si hubiera podido, el goleador de fuego se habría estado dando cabezazos contra la pared todo el resto del día. Se consideraba un completo imbécil, porque ¿quién le impedía hablar con Kaze-chan y contarle sus sentimientos como cualquier persona civilizada? Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, a su lado y sin poder abrazarle ni besarle todavía.

/

-¡Midorikawa Ryuuji, vuelve aquí!

-¡No! ¡Hasta que no lo hagas no me dejaré hacer nada! –el peli verde huía de su novio secreto, que le perseguía para otro rato de pasión y futuro dolor de trasero.

La historia, más o menos, era que el uke no quería seguir de aquella manera, escondiéndose de los demás como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuese algo malo. Deseaba poder estar en medio de la calle y si, por ejemplo, le apetecía darle un beso, poder dárselo sin vergüenza. Pero el seme era de una opinión completamente opuesta a la del heladito. Le importaba demasiado lo que pensaran los demás, y no quería decirle a nadie en quién pensaba todo el tiempo, por mucho que le quería.

El pelirrojo se detuvo, con cara afligida. El oji negro se dio cuenta, y también se paró.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el uke, inocentemente.

-Nada –el otro suspiró-. Está bien, tú ganas.

-¿En serio? –su novio se fue acercando despacito y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el oji verde sonrió malignamente y le atrapó, empezando a sacarle la ropa inmediatamente, entre las protestas del moreno, claro, pero no le dio la gana de parar-. ¡Eres un mentiroso, Hiro, no te quiero! –se le hincharon los mofletes como a un niño pequeño, dando puñetazos al aire intentando librarse. El pelirrojo se rió y le besó, dejándole marquitas por todo el cuello y el pecho.

El peli verde se resistió mucho al principio, pero poco a poco fue soltando gemiditos de placer que no pudo ocultar, para satisfacción de Hiroto.

/

"Tengo que hacerlo…" Solo tenían que cruzar la calle y ya estarían en la casa del peli azul. El tiempo se agotaba para el moreno. Kazemaru ya estaba en mitad de la carretera, cruzando, cuando el oji negro se decidió.

-¡Kazemaru, espera! –el nombrado se dio la vuelta una vez más, expectante, esperando a que su amigo le dijera algo. Sonreía. Y Goenji, paralizado otra vez.

/

Fubuki Shiro respiraba ya con dificultad por efecto del calor, y eso había que sumárselo al peso de las bolsas que llevaba en las dos manos, iba cargado a tope. Se animó pensando que ya sólo le quedaban un par de manzanas para llegar a su confortable casa, y darle a su hermanito lo que había comprado para que dejara de quejarse de una vez por todas. Llevaba unos días realmente insoportable, más de lo que solía ser, que es bastante, así que Shiro fue por fin a buscar todo lo que pedía.

Pero el sol pegaba fuerte y él no aguantaba muy bien esas condiciones.

Ya le quedaba poco de camino, cuando se cruzó con Someoka, que casualmente estaba siempre muy cerca de su casa, ¿por qué sería? Aunque no era momento de preguntarlo. El albino le saludó, jadeando por el calor, y dedujo que debía estar físicamente mal, ya que nada más verle, el peli rosado se acercó, preocupado, y se ofreció a ayudarle a llegar a su casa. Él aceptó. Era una buena ocasión para estar con él a solas… El peli corto le fue recomendando por el camino que no saliera sólo en un día como aquél, y el oji gris verdoso le contestaba con una estúpida sonrisa nerviosa, que no pasaba nada y que ya lo hacía muchas veces. Pero justo al decir esas palabras, el calor pudo con él y se desmayó en medio de la calle.

El peli rosado cogió todas las bolsas, y después le cogió a él en brazos, recostándolo contra su pecho.

/

Todo se vino abajo. La esperanza, la ilusión, el deseo… el amor. Su amor, inconsciente, delante de sus ojos, y lo que era peor, por su culpa, por su maldita cobardía, si no, podría haber reaccionado a tiempo.

-¡NO!

Literalmente se tiró en el suelo, a su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos. Intentó que despertara, le acarició las mejillas, le zarandeó de los hombros… nada. Tampoco funcionaron el boca a boca, ni el masaje cardíaco. Se maldecía a sí mismo. "Estúpido Goenji".

La gente que pasaba por allí se les acercaba y le ponía al peli crema la mano en el hombro, o se les quedaban mirando con pena, mientras que otros cogían su móvil y llamaban al número de emergencias.

-Kaze-kun… por favor, por favor, por favor… ¡tienes que despertarte, por favor! ¡No me dejes ahora, no! –abrazaba el cuerpo de su amado peli azul, como si eso fuera a curarle.

Por fortuna, llegaron los servicios de emergencia muy rápido y se llevaron al ex atleta, dejando que Goenji le acompañara en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia.

Se sentía vacío. Sin él, sin esa sonrisita tan dulce como el azúcar, no se vería capaz de vivir. Simplemente, se preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpido de no confesarle sus sentimientos antes del accidente. Si se dijo ese mismo día que debía hacerlo, no podía pasar de aquella tarde, y ahora… no iba a poder hacerlo nunca, en el peor de los casos. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba si ese suceso no habría sido una lección que la vida intentaba darle, y que él estaba convirtiendo en una tragedia para compadecerse de él mismo por haber perdido a quien más amaba. Quizá eso le estaba intentando enseñar que hay que ir siempre con la verdad por delante, ya que, cuando sea demasiado tarde, el daño es irremediable.

/

**En el próximo capítulo, se resolverá la historia de Fubuki y Someoka, y posiblemente Hiroto le diga a todo el mundo que sale con Midorikawa. En cuanto a la pareja principal, tengo una idea romántica y dramática, aunque tuve gente que me ayudó a pensarla XD.**

**Aclaración: no, Kaze-chan no se va a morir.**

**Bss! Buena suerte! Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**2. Lo peor de todo es no saber**_

En la boca llevaba una bolsa, en las manos otras dos, y en sus brazos sostenía a Shiro. Y ahora, la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo diablos llamaba al timbre? Pero no hizo falta que pensara mucho, ya que un malhumorado Atsuya abrió la puerta de golpe, reclamando sus derechos como enfermo.

-¡Shiro, ¿dónde está mi revista? –se calló al ver a quién sostenía Someoka, los miró fijamente unos segundos y luego se echó a reír-. Vaya, mi hermanito encontró un burro de carga, ¡ja ja!, y tan burro –al fin, dejó pasar al burro de carga, quien dejó a Fubuki en el sofá y las bolsas se las arrojó a Atsuya a los pies, con mala leche.

Siempre que el peli rosado veía al oji verde menor le daban ganas de tirarle algo de lo mal que le caía, pero tenía que aguantarse, a Shiro eso no le habría gustado. Ignoró a aquella pequeña molestia con pelo rosa y gripe A, y fue junto al peli plateado. Se veía tan lindo así, débil e indefenso…

-No te lo vayas a violar, ¿eh? –advirtió la molestia, con un trozo de chocolate en la boca. El moreno sólo le dirigió una mirada asesina, y avisó de que se iba a quedar con el mayor de los Fubuki hasta que se despertara.

/

Le veía con los ojos cerrados y un tubo en la boca para poder seguir respirando, y se sentía tan culpable como nunca nadie se había sentido. ¿Por qué precisamente a él? Lo peor era la incertidumbre de no saber qué le depararía el futuro a su querido peli azul, de no saber siquiera si sobreviviría, porque los médicos decían que era imposible de saber. Cada vez que lo decían, Goenji se moría de la angustia. Desde el accidente, ha estado velándole toda la noche, ni siquiera volvió a su casa a explicarle nada a su padre, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Quizá le daba pena por Yuka, pero nunca abandonaría a la persona que amaba en un momento como aquel.

Sin poder evitarlo, al recordar el momento en que saltó por los aires, un halo de destrucción y dolor invadió su alma, y su conciencia, y todo lo que le importaba entonces pasó a ser Kazemaru, él, y sólo él.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del moreno, que miraba con culpabilidad la mano del oji marrón, muerta, reposada sobre las sábanas al lado del cuerpo del menor, deseando cogerla, pero sin valor en el corazón para ello. Sentía que estaba deshonrando a su amado, ¿qué diría él si despertara y viera al culpable de todo lo que le había pasado, sosteniendo su mano, atreviéndose a entristecerse? Si se despertara… entonces, a Goenji no le importaría lo que pensara, ya que era lo que más deseaba en este mundo.

De repente, un movimiento lo cambia todo. Una minúscula señal de vida en el chico que yacía inconsciente en la camilla del hospital. El otro, que llora en silencio a su lado, levanta la mirada, entre sorprendido y esperanzado.

-¿K-Kaze…? –le llama, entre lágrimas.

El nombrado abre los ojos lentamente y le sonríe.

/

-Hola… -saluda tristemente un peli verde a su amigo Tachimukai.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mido-chan? –le pregunta el otro.

-Nada –contesta el oji negro, antes de suspirar y dirigir su mirada al otro lado del patio, donde su novio charla con sus amigos.

-¿Otra vez Hiroto?

-Hmm… -asintió él-. No sé si le quiero o le odio. No le quiere decir a nadie nada sobre que estamos juntos.

-Bueno, puede que sea algo tímido… -sugirió el oji azul.

-¡Qué va a ser tímido Hiro-chan! –Se enfurruñó el peli verde-. Lo que pasa es que es un cara dura, sólo me quiere para el sexo.

-No creo, Midorikawa. A mí me parece que te quiere de verdad, y mucho. ¿O es que acaso no ves cómo te mira…? No, bueno, no creo, ya que en clase está detrás de ti y tú no le ves, pero no hace otra cosa que poner cara de bobo en todo el día. Casi, casi, como si estuviera enamorado –rió el oji azul.

-No sé…

Estaban hablando cuando una voz les interrumpió.

-Tachimukai Yuuki –era el altavoz del instituto, y esa era la voz de cierto surfista busca problemas, que solo dios sabe cómo hizo para meterse en el despacho del director y conectar el altavoz él solo. Y sobre todo, ¿para qué…? Eso lo descubrirían muy pronto.

/

Despertó, sonrojado y con el sudor resbalándole por la cara, notando cómo alguien lo limpiaba. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Someoka, su salvador…

-Hola, Fubuki-kun… -el peli rosa le acarició la mejilla, provocando el sonrojo del menor.

-So-Someoka-kun… ¿qué me ha pasado? Sólo recuerdo todo muy borroso, y…

-Un golpe de calor. Ayer te llevé a casa y hoy seguías sin despertarte, así que después de clases vine aquí a cuidarte, y…

-¡Clase! –exclamó el peli plata, angustiado- ¡No me digas que me he perdido el examen de biología!

-Eso no importa ahora –lo miró tiernamente-. Lo que importa es que estás bien.

El peli plata consiguió relajarse, y el peli rosa se sentó en el borde de la cama y le rodeó con sus brazos.

-Gracias –dijo, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse entre los brazos de su delantero.

/

-¡No tenía que haber hecho eso! –se quejó un pequeño rubio, sonrojado a más no poder.

-Pobre Tsunami, estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho con buena intención –dijo su amigo peli verde, compadeciéndose del portero.

-Ya lo sé, si no digo que no sea así, pero… es que me muero de vergüenza, Mido-chan. Todo el mundo me mira, me siento observado… -gimió, mirando a su alrededor. Muchas personas lo miraban y lo señalaban, mientras hablaban por lo bajo-. Qué vergüenza…

-¡Tachi! –el oji azul tembló al oír la voz de su surfista, se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, para protestar.

-¡No grites! Ya nos mira bastante gente, ¿no crees?

-Oh… ¿entonces… no te ha gustado que te dijera lo que siento delante de todos?

El portero suspiró y se puso frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-No es eso, Tsunami, es que… yo… ya me conoces, soy un poco tímido, y a lo mejor… bueno, que te agradezco lo que has hecho, sé que hace falta valor, pero… yo habría preferido algo más íntimo.

-Vaya, lo siento… si llego a saber que te ibas a avergonzar tanto de mí, no hago todo esto.

-¡Yo no he dicho que me avergüenzo de ti, sino de la situación!

-Sí, claro…

-Pues sí, tontorrón. Porque… bueno, porque mi vida tampoco sería lo mismo sin ti.

-¿De… verdad, Tachi? –preguntó el surfista, acercándole a él con su mano en su cuello, y dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Ahora sí, delante de todos, y ya no iba a avergonzarse por nada.

-Ohh, qué bonito, snif, snif –comentó Mido-chan, que estaba como de público en la escena más romántica de la vida de sus dos amigos.

**Hasta aquí porque he tardado mucho en actualizar y no sería justo haceros esperar más. Bueno, dadme vuestra opinión, ¿va? ¡Sólo queda un capítulo! Dos si es necesario, pero no os preocupéis, tendréis más noticias mías.**

**¡Review, venga! ¿Qué os cuesta un review?**


	4. final!

_**3. El leve recuerdo de tu voz**_

**¡Último capítulo! ^^**

**Y perdón por tardar tanto /:**

Y pensar en todo el dolor que ha sentido durante todos esos días. Ahora es como si nunca hubiera existido. Es verdad que le ha dejado huella, pero solo para bien, nunca más volverá a ocultarle nada. El peli azul cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando recordar. Los abre, y mira a Goenji. Nada.

-Goenji… no me acuerdo de nada…

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué no te acuerdas?

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado? Solo recuerdo que fui contigo a la Torre de Metal, y que estabas muy raro, y luego… que alguien me llamaba. Y después todo blanco –el peli crema abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después se arrepintió y miró al suelo.

-Pues no sé.

-Vaya –el oji marrón arrugó la frente, intentando concentrarse y pensar, pero era inútil. Más tarde, los médicos le dijeron que con el tiempo podría recordar.- ¿Tú estabas allí?

-¿Yo? Pues… -¿qué decirle? ¿Qué sí? ¿Y si no era lo correcto, y si se enfadaba con él? Mentir no está bien. Pero en algunos casos no queda otra.- No, fui primero a una tienda y cuando iba de vuelta a casa vi que estabas allí en el suelo… nada más… -su amigo bajó la cabeza, afligido. Realmente, le afectaba el no saber qué había ocurrido exactamente.- Vamos, Kazemaru, ¿qué más da? Tú estás bien… y eso es lo que importa.

Ichirouta le sonrió forzadamente. Quizá no importara demasiado, pero algo dentro de él quería recordarlo. Y no entendía por qué. Shuuya se sentía muy culpable por mentirle a él, pero haría lo que fuera para que no tuviese motivos para odiarle, ya que tenía que declararse. Y pronto.

/

El pelirrojo descansaba en el sofá, sin poder ni acercarse al peli verde. En realidad, era malo para su salud estar ahí, pero tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su novio. Este, traía entre sus brazos un pequeño y peludo gatito blanco de ojos azules muy llamativos. Precioso. Pero fatal para alguien con asma, como Hiroto. Como se puede ver, Midorikawa había encontrado la manera de obligar a su novio a decirle al mundo que estaban juntos.

Aunque el oji verde, entre estornudo y estornudo, aún se resistía.

-Vamos, Mido… ahh… ¡ahh chús! ¡Saca eso de aquí!

-No –se negó el oji negro, acariciando las orejitas del animalito con ternura.- hasta que hagas lo que debes hacer –Kiyama volvió a suspirar, cansado de aquel jueguecito. Ya se estaba viendo, contándoselo a todo el mundo, con la tontería de Midorikawa. Que parecía una tontería, pero el mayor lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Nunca había soportado el pelo de los animales, le hacía ponerse muy rojo y no parar de estornudar, y empezaba a costarle respirar bien.

-Venga, no hagas tonterías, Mido-chan. Me estoy poniendo malo, de verdad.

-Ya, ya lo sé… -contestó el peli verde, levantándose del sillón en el que se hallaba y dando un paso en dirección a Hiroto. Este abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Aleja eso de mí! Ahh… ahh… ¡chús! ¬¬

-Pues dilo –dio otro paso.

-No.

-¡Dilo!

-Ahhh… ahhh… ¡ahh chús! Por favor, Midorikawa… ¡ahh chús! –su novio estaba ya apenas a un metro de él, y la cara de Hiroto se había vuelto más bien morada. Miró al menor, quien giró la cabeza a un lado, esperando la sumisión de Kiyama.- ¡Vale! –el moreno sonrió.

-¿Sí? Venga, vamos, dilo. Hasta que no lo digas no lo alejo.

-¿Decir qué? ¡Qué haces! ¡Quítamelo! –El peli verde le había puesto al gatito encima de las piernas.- ¡Vale, vale, vale, lo digo, lo digo! ¡Se lo diré a todo el mundo, les diré que estamos juntos, y que te quiero! –la cara del oji verde se encontraba ya más roja que su pelo, con un toque morado. Ryuuji retiró al animal de encima de su novio, yendo hacia la puerta de salida.

-Así me gusta, mi amor. Ahora, voy a devolverle el gatito a tu vecina.

Y se marchó mientras el pelirrojo refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Se vengaría de Mido-chan.

/

El peli azul le contaba a Goenji lo que le pasaba, explicándolo todo con exactitud, y sin olvidar el más mínimo detalle, mientras que este se esforzaba en escucharle, sin poner ninguna cara extraña, para que Kaze no preguntara. Pero él parecía no tener en cuenta nada de lo que hiciera Goenji, simplemente se estaba desahogando, y puede que lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro. Eso desanimó al delantero.

-Y entonces recuerdo que una voz decía mi nombre. ¡Sólo eso! Yo… no hay nada más. Solo esa voz.

-Y ¿cómo era esa voz? –preguntó el peli crema, nervioso.

-Profunda. Grave. Suave, muy suave, casi como… -de repente, Kazemaru cayó- como la tuya… -lo miró, incrédulo, queriendo con todo su corazón estar equivocándose- Goenji…

No hubo respuesta por parte de Shuuya. Solo agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Goenji… tú estabas allí…

/

-Mido, esto es una tontería, ¿por qué no mejor vamos haciéndolo poco a poco? –El mencionado fulminó con la mirada al que hablaba- Quiero decir, mañana, en el instituto, nos… podemos besar, y… así, todos lo sabrían…

-¡No! –Midorikawa se negaba en redondo, con un tono muy infantil y caprichoso- Vamos, llama. Ahí están TODOS los números de teléfono de TODA la gente que conocemos del instituto, así que ya tardas.

El pelirrojo cogió el teléfono, mirándolo con desgana. Su querido novio le había hecho jurar que no se movería de allí hasta que él hubiese comunicado a TODOS y CADA UNO de sus compañeros que los dos salían juntos (yo no quisiera ser la que va a pagar la factura -.-). Para Ryuuji era importante, pero el oji verde lo consideraba una chorrada.

-Hola, soy Hiroto. Sí, Hiroto Kiyama. Ajá. No, el pelirrojo, ese es Midorikawa. Verás, Midorikawa me ha obligado a… ¡ahh! –El que hablaba notó un pellizco en el antebrazo, y miró a Mido-chan- quería decir que creo que te gustará saber que él y yo estamos saliendo ¬¬ Sí. Ya. Ah… ¿qué? Sí, lo imaginaba, perdón por las molestias, buenas noches –colgó.

-¿Qué, qué ha dicho? –preguntó, ansioso, el peli verde.

-Que dejáramos de molestar a la gente.

-¬¬ Idiota…

-Pero Mido-chan, no me extraña, ¡si a ese chico nos lo encontramos de casualidad, y no hemos cruzado palabra desde hace meses!

-Bah…

-¿Qué le va a importar a los demás que estemos saliendo?

-¿Y qué más te da a ti hacer esto por mí? –inquirió el oji negro, haciendo una mueca. El de piel blanca se dio cuenta entonces de lo importante que era esa "tontería" para Mido-chan, y cogió la agenda con los teléfonos, tachando el primer nombre de la lista. El moreno sonrió, agradecido.

/

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, Someoka tenía la intención clara de salir por la puerta para irse a su casa, pero se encontró con otro peli rosa, algo más bajito, que le miraba, como si estuviera regañándole. Atsuya se puso delante de la puerta, cortándole el paso.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el otro, desganado.

-¿Ya te has declarado a Shiro? –le interrogó el oji verde.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-Pues hazlo. O si no, no saldrás de aquí.

-Venga ya, Atsuya, quita… -entonces, Shiro vino por detrás, se había levantado al notar la ausencia del delantero. Tampoco quería que se fuera.

-Someoka-kun, ¿adónde vas? –Atsuya se rió, y fue a su cuarto, dejando solos a los, según él, "tortolitos"- ¿Me ibas a dejar aquí solo?

-Bueno, está tu hermano, y… y… -el albino estaba demasiado cerca. ¡Peligro! Gritaba la mente del moreno, pero sin embargo le rodeó y le besó.

/

-Dime… dime que no es verdad, por favor, dime que no era tu voz… -suplicó el oji marrón, con ganas de llorar. Shuuya le miró a la cara, tuvo ese valor, o esa osadía, según sí mismo. Vio las lágrimas en los ojos del peli azul, que aún no se podía incorporar del todo y permanecía apoyado sobre un gran almohadón, y tapado con una sábana sobre la que derramó el llanto.

El peli crema no sabía qué hacer, nunca se imaginó aquella situación, porque ¿quién lo haría? Así que no tenía palabras, intentaba escoger las correctas para expresarse, aunque no le daba de momento muy buenos resultados. Solo conseguía que Kazemaru se agobiase más porque él no decía nada y se pusiera nervioso.

-Perdóname, por favor, Kazemaru, yo… no quería que tú… bueno, es que, quiero decir, tú… y yo, ese día… -titubeó el oji negro. Ichirouta se desesperó.

-¡Por favor! ¿Te importaría terminar de decir una frase completa, al menos? –pidió, con aparente tranquilidad.

-Lo siento. Era mi voz. Por mi culpa se te echó ese coche encima, por mi culpa te quedaste allí en medio de la calle y pusiste en peligro tu vida –el peli azul le miraba, boquiabierto. Se secó los ojos, aún emitiendo pequeños sollozos. De golpe se le vino todo a la cabeza. La tarde con Goenji en la Torre de Metal, la extraña vuelta a casa, y al rubio, continuamente repitiendo su nombre, pero nunca le decía nada. Por último unos faros, y después, nada.

-Goenji… tú… ¿por qué me llamabas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué querías de mí? Dímelo, por favor –dijo, más tranquilo.

-Yo…

No sabía qué hacer, pero al ver las agujas clavadas en uno de los brazos de Kazemaru, con el otro escayolado y heridas en la cara, le entró el coraje necesario.

-Quería decirte que te quiero –se sonrojó- y quería habértelo dicho ayer, antes del maldito accidente, pero mira, no pude, porque soy un maldito cobarde. Lo siento tanto… Sé que parezco muy fuerte y decidido pero ya ves que no es así, que fue necesario que rozaras la muerte para poder darme cuenta de que no vivo sin ti.

Kazemaru giró la cabeza a un lado, enternecido.

-Eso… es estupendo. Yo también te quiero, aunque nunca pensé que tú sintieras lo mismo.

-Bueno, entonces siento haberte molestad… -el peli crema, ya preparado para una negativa, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho el peli largo- ¿Qué? ¿Tú me quieres?

-Claro que sí –respondió él, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Goenji se quedó paralizado, así que el oji marrón se rió y decidió tomar las riendas de la situación- Acércate –le dijo. El oji negro lo hizo, y cuando lo estuvo lo suficiente, se besaron suavemente. Al separarse, Shuuya no sabía qué hacer tampoco- Goenji, yo te quiero, y… bueno, como veo que no dices nada, yo… ¿quieres…?

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? –casi gritó el peli crema, reaccionando al fin.

-Por supuesto –y sonrió, feliz.

**Ah, lo siento, no estoy muy orgullosa del final, pero bueno… espero que os haya gustado un poco.**


End file.
